RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 Racing over, Creekkit bounded over to his father "Dad! You're back!" [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''And the' rest''' is'' SILENCE]] 12:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver flopped on the ground. "No love to me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hi uncle!" Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream lazed around camp. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 19:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (I need something to do with this bae) Sapphirepaw rolled around the apprentices den boredly, her tail-tip twitching and her gaze shining with amusement. — Flame ☀ 21:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Sapphirepaw!" Creekkit mewed, walking past the older cat in the Clan [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flicked an ear, lifting her head feebly. "Oh, hey Creekkit." — Flame ☀ 21:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw bounced up to her mentor, Slatestream. "What are we doing today?" she asked excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Want to play?" The kit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 22:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Did the journeying cats reach the place, yet?) Sapphirepaw looked away for a moment, unsure of her thoughts. "Yeah, I guess," she meowed, waving her tail. "I'd love to!" — Flame ☀ 22:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream blinked sleepily up at his apprentice as she approached. "Oh, I forgot about that... We're doing some fighting practice today," he mewed quickly. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (yeah they returned home already...) "Great!" Meadowpaw squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "There is something I need to tell you Stoatscar." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble padded into his den. Darkpaw jumped up in pure joy. "I've never been so happy in my life to see you!" she sheirked. "I'm never becoming a medicne cat again!" she yowled and ran out of the den."Freedom!" she screamed gleefully. Dewbramble slightly laughed. ---- Stoatscar looked to her mate. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So, I hate to say this, but I think we have to end this couple." He whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Well come on then, we don't have endless time." Slatestream grunted as he rose to his paws and padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Meadowpaw to follow him. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (WHAT?) Stoatscar's eyes flashed. "W-what? but, but it's going so well! we have kits for crying out loud! why? I've been waiting day and night for you! I care for you when your hurt and help you... why?" she nearly screamed. --- Meadowpaw followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "It is for the best, I love you. And I will never stop loving you. I want this for you and my kits, the red moon means I might become evil, and I don't want to hurt you or the kits. We need to end this for the you, and I love you." He sobbed [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "But we can help you!" she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "But if you can't, I want to hurt you all!" Runningstrike cried. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fine! I don't want you near our kits." she meowed and headed off to the nursery nearly lazing with grief and anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Just so you know, I will always love you. And your the cat I love more then almost anyone else." He whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:07, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar failed to hear this and kept moving. She stopped at the nursery and flopped down. ---- Meadowpaw raced through the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, can you take me out of camp?" Creekkit purred to his dad. ---- "Sorry buddy, but I don't want to be alone with you." He whipered, and saw Dewbramble had heard everything with Stoatscar and Creekit. This was bad. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Sapphirepaw admitted, blinking blankly. "Mossball, maybe? Or maybe we could make a training corner in the Nursery! I could teach you how to fight and hunt!" — Flame ☀ 00:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sounds cool, my dad hates me." Creekkit whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his tail and went up to Runningstrike. "You could have told her what was wrong and said to just stay away you know." ---- Darkpaw fell on the ground crying tears of pure joy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "What's up with you?" Runningstrike asked the apprentice. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flattened her ears, feeling a pang of sympathy. Maybe I was wrong... certain cats are nice in this Clan, but.. it seems like every parent just wishes their kits were never born. ''— Flame ☀ 00:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "It's strange. He left this quest loving me, he just broke up with my mother and doesn't want to play with me." Creekkit whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw's eyes went round, and she immediately looked away. "That's... odd..." Sounds like something my father did. All accept for the fact he tried to murder me, my brother, and my mother... ''— Flame ☀ 00:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "This sounds crazy, but I think he found a she-cat he loves more then mom." He whispred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw clenched her claws, trying to hide her rage-split gaze of fury. "Sounds alot like something my father would do," She burst out, clamping up moments after. — Flame ☀ 00:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I need to be alone." Creekkit said, padding away. ---- "Sapphirepaw, I need you for something." Runningstrike mewed, [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw kept her ears pinned against her skull, feeling her heart shatter for a split second. Why does the same thing happen to everyone? ''She lifted her head feebly, keeping her eyes seeled shut. "Yes..?" — Flame ☀ 00:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "The truth is, I didn't find anorher she-cat. I love Stoatscar so much, and I love my kits. But the red moon, it's a sign I might become evil. Untilt eh moon isn't red, there is a chance of that. And I don't want to hurt my family. That's my I broke up with Stoatscar and am mean to my kits. I need you to keep Creekkit away from me until the moon go's bak to it's normal color, can you do that?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw blinked. You're asking me?... But I'm just a useless apprentice! What good would I do to this Clan? ''"...I can try," She murmered, lowering her head. "But... I don't think I'm ready... I mean - what if I mess up? What if I-" — Flame ☀ 00:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, it will be fine." The warrior mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream led Meadowpaw to the clearing that they usually trained. "Okay, attack me, and practice the move that I taught you last time," the slate-gray tom ordered, crouching down in preparation for Meadowpaw's ambush. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw crouched and sprang at her mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream grunted as Meadowpaw knocked him down. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw lightly hit his face with sheathed claws and sprang into a bush without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) When Meadowpaw went to the bush, Slatestream scrabbled back to his paws, pausing to regain his breath. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw then sprang out again and hit the back of his head and landed on top of him with a paw on his neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Ooof." Slatestream grunted as his apprentice pinned him down. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Was that good?" she asked leaping off him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay